Ice Climbers (SSBB, Omega Exaggerated)
Summary They may be ranked lower than Meta Knight (SSBB), but they are capable of rivaling him despite this. Why? Chain grabs of death, that's why. Their chain grabs are what make them overpowered. (Fun fact: they too were banned from some tournaments because of how OP they are!) Powers and Stats Tier: '''Chain grabs of death '''Name: '''Ice Climbers '''Origin: '''SSBB (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) '''Gender: '''Male and female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Overpowered '''Powers and Abilities: '''Ice manipulation, being able to rival Brawl Meta Knight, obliterating anyone in existence with their chain grabs of death '''Attack Potency: '''Whatever AP level Brawl Meta Knight is in (considering they can rival him despite being ranked lower, this is more than appropriate) '''Speed: '''Whatever Speed level Brawl Meta Knight is in (again, they can rival him...I won't bore you here) '''Lifting Strength: '''Whatever Lifting Strength level Brawl Meta Knight is in (self-explanatory) '''Durability: '''Anything Brawl Meta Knight can throw at them (they can rival him, after all) '''Stamina: '''Same as Brawl Meta Knight (I won't bother explaining why this is appropriate) '''Range: '''Same as Brawl Meta Knight (I won't bore you with explaining why) '''Standard Equipment: '''Their hammers of death, access to powers of ice, a giant Iceberg '''Intelligence: '''As smart as Brawl Meta Knight (for obvious reasons) I'm definitely forgetting something, but we all know that if I forgot, then it wasn't important, so oh well. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Infinite chain grabs of death: By far their most used attack with different variants. One variant: They use a combination of their down throw and up throw repeatedly, dealing significant damage over time. They then use their hammers of death to send their opponent's atoms flying across existence itself. Another variant includes: Down throw with footstool hop and ice shots, aka the Hobble. It shares virtually the same purpose as the d-throw and u-throw variant, which is to rack up a lotta damage. After sufficiently damaging their opponents, they yet again use their hammers of death to send their opponent's atoms flying across existence. They also have f-throw and back-throw variants, but I don't really have info on those. Down-air of doom: Both Climbers fall downwards towards their opponents, their hammers obviously pointing downwards. The mere touch of these hammers while they use this attack sends their opponent's atoms flying downwards across existence. Ice Shot: They shoot small, yet deadly chunks of ice that instantly freeze (and kill) their opponents. The chunks of ice are (1x10^99) times colder than Boomerang Nebula. (And Boomerang Nebula is extremely cold, having a temperature of -458 degrees Fahrenheit!) Squall Hammer: They charge towards their opponents while spinning around with their hammers. If just one hammer touches an opponent, well...that opponent is more than f@$ked. The mere touch of their hammers while using this attack is enough to send their atoms flying across existence. Belay: They mainly use this to get to any high ground, even higher than any high ground Obi-Wan Kenobi can get to. The leading Ice Climber uses a rope to toss the following IC into the air, and the following IC then pulls the leader upwards to wherever they were going to. Blizzard: They blow icy winds from their hands, instantly freezing and killing any opponent unfortunate enough to get hit by them. Their blizzard attack is (1x10^69420) times colder than Boomerang Nebula. Iceberg: They summon a massive iceberg, so massive to the point where nothing and no one can get past it. It doesn't matter what or who you are. You can't get past, and not only that, no matter where you are in existence, you are instantly frozen to death. Only the Ice Climbers are immune to the iceberg's effects. The iceberg itself is (1x10^6942066613379001) times colder than Boomerang Nebula. Others Notable Victories: Everyone in SSB64 Everyone in SSBM Everyone in SSBB (except for Meta Knight) Everyone in SSB4 Everyone in SSBU Fanon Princess Zelda (Are you telling me she stands a chance against Brawl Ice Climbers? Please.) Everyone else in existence (and who will exist after this profile was written, with the exception of Brawl Meta Knight obviously). 'Notable Losses: '''Nope, definitely not, IDK why I even put this here. '''Inconclusive Matches: 'Meta Knight (SSBB) (Well this is obvious...after all, despite being ranked 2nd on the Brawl tier list, with Meta Knight being ranked 1st, the ICs are never to be underestimated at all because as I've said for probably the quintillionth time, they can rival him. In fact, some argue that because of their chain grabs, they may actually be equal to Brawl Meta Knight in terms of power, while others argue that they may actually be even superior to Brawl Meta Knight due to their ludicrously OP chain grabs.) Everyone who got rekt by Brawl Ice Climbers (whether it was by their chain grabs, or by their other attacks/techniques) Category:Stronk Category:Very Very Stronk Category:Very Stronk Category:Exaggerated Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Overpowered Category:OP Category:Too Op Category:This is too op Category:Characters Category:Game Characters